


Livin' In The Know

by Kabella



Series: Endurance [13]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas Tree, Deal, Fear, Interview, M/M, Reward, Roof top, Taboo topics, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella
Summary: Tommy has agreed to an exclusive interview. Nikki doesn't fully trust Tommy's overactive mouth. But he's willing to take steps to overcome his anxiety.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Endurance [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Livin' In The Know

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter comes after Droppin' Like Flies.
> 
> So, as I explained in the notes of my last post, I wasn't going to write for this song title, but an idea came to me. 
> 
> It was just going to be about the interview, but I wound up developing a subplot. Often my writing just leads me down unexpected rabbit trails. 
> 
> Then I started to gather another idea for the subplot, in the name of smut. However, as I began writing it, I felt like it was making the intention of this chapter disjointed. 
> 
> Sooo, I decided to cut this chapter off where I originally intended (pre-smut), and I will add it as sort of as a bonus chapter to follow.
> 
> Problem is I'm out of song titles off the '94 album. But, no worries (to me. I only worry about these little details. No one else gives a shit), the smutty story takes place around Christmas, so -we will be interrupting the originally scheduled broadcast for a Christmas special. 
> 
> Also, I'm not done with it yet, so I have an extra day to finish it.
> 
> **I named the person doing the interview, Mag, after magazine. It's just a generic name.

A few days have passed since Nikki’s birthday.

“Nik? Remember I said that I wanted to do an interview?”

“Yeah,” Nikki replies, looking up from his guitar playing.

“Well, I need to choose one. They’re all asking. Hit Parader, Circus, Spin, Rolling Stone, Metal Edge, Kerrang to name a few. Even People magazine.”

“Fuck People. And I don’t care, Tom. Pick the one that you think has treated us the most fairly over the years, or the one who has your favorite journalist.”

“Alright. I just wanted to see if you had any input,” Tommy says, starting to walk away.

“Tom….. I told you that I trust you on this. But I also know that you ramble and get excited about things. Remember not to mention or allude to our past of being together for all these years. And, I swear, I will kill you if you say one thing about our sex life.”

“Fuck, if you do that, then you won’t even have a sex life to even talk about.”

“Seriously, Tom. It’s not to be talked about. I’ve read some of your interviews and I know what you’re capable of saying; like the one you did for Rolling Stone with you and your ex.”

“I gotcha, Nik. I’m not going to say anything. But, could we pose all sexy like that for the cover?” Tommy says, biting his bottom lip and raising his eyebrow.

“Fuck off, Tom!”

Tommy walks away, laughing. He sticks his head back in the door, “It will get the point the across.”

“Tom, I swear. I am going to get my point across right now, that you are as good as dead if you even insinuate any sexual shit between us during the interview!”

“I see it, Nikki. Me kneeling, kissing your head. You kneeling, leaning your head into my bare chest, between my legs. Arms wrapped around each other.”

“I have a better idea. My hands wrapped around your fucking neck, and your limp body leaning into my chest.”

“Gee, Nik. That sounds kind of sexy and kinky too. Getting me a little hot under the collar when you talk like that,” Tommy says, pulling at the neckline of his t-shirt.

Nikki puts his guitar down, gets up, and forcefully pushes Tommy into the wall, moving his hand up to his neck, with light pressure, as he goes in to kiss him. Within a few seconds, clothes are coming off.

\-------------------------

Tommy is sitting on a chair in the studio, Nikki is straddling him, leaning, exhausted, up against Tommy’s bare chest.

“Mmmm, I don’t want to get up,” Nikki mumbles.

“You and your can’t-take-a-joke, aggressive behavior are fucking up my schedule today,” Tommy says, stroking the back of Nikki’s hair.

“Fuck your schedule. You can’t put sexy visuals in my head without expecting to be fucked. And you should fucking clear your schedule anyway. My kids are here tomorrow for a few days. I’ll need more from you today, baby.”

“Shit. Good point. Dude, let me make a couple of phone calls, OK? I’ll push everything ‘til tomorrow.”

“Don’t plan morning stuff either. Kids aren’t coming here until after school. And my youngest, not until the evening.”

“Yes, sir. Now get the fuck off of me. More later, love.”

\---------------------

Another few days later, Tommy meets up with his preferred journalist, Mag. Nikki reminded him before he left the house not to mention their sex life, their long history of the relationship, and the Motley Crue’s new development.

  
  


“How you doing, Tommy? It’s been about a year since we last spoke,” Mag says.

“Things are great. Good to see you. How’s the kids? Tommy replies.

The two catch up on some personal pleasantries first.

“Are you ready to start,” Mag asks.

“I guess. Bring it on.”

**Mag** : So, there’s the elephant in the room. Is there any truth to the rumors about you and Nikki Sixx from your former band, Motley Crue, coming out as a couple?

**Tommy** : Yes, it’s true (Tommy smiles wide.)

**Mag:** You’re smiling, but this is quite shocking, considering your history with women. The both of you.

**Tommy** : And it’s a great history. Both Nikki and I have had beautiful women in our lives.

**Mag:** How do you go from that to a relationship with each other? Is it that you’re bi-sexual?

**Tommy:** You can say that we both are. Women are beautiful and we’ve both had many wonderful experiences with them, but lately things have been difficult for both of us. Everyone knows about my troubles from the past few years. And Nikki’s gone through a recent divorce, which was hard for him.

**Mag:** So would you say that you’ve both been scarred by women and had enough?

**Tommy:** That’s stupid. It’s not like that. This has nothing to do with being scarred or being tired of women. It’s just that we’ve been leaning on each other recently for support. And before we knew it, something clicked for us.

**Mag** : So after all of these years of being together in a band and remaining friends, it took until now? There has been chatter on the block for years about you two being involved with each other.

**Tommy** : And that’s all it was. Chatter. We’ve always been close though. We all were. You become a band of brothers and experience life together. Being on the road with the same 3 people for months on end, for years, brings you close. 

**Mag** : If that’s true and you’re so close to each other, how do you explain your beef with Vince Neil, then? You left the band, mainly because of your dissent with Vince.

**Tommy** : I’m not sure where you got that information from. Vince and I don’t have beef with each other. We had creative differences, and were having a difficult time trying to find middle ground. We may not have the best relationship at this time, but he’s still my brother. We’ll always have a bond. We’ve been through too much together.

**Mag:** So how do Vince and Mick Mars feel about your recent development with Nikki?

**Tommy** : They were surprised. But both have been supportive. We’ll always have each other’s backs.

**Mag:** Speaking of the band, sadly, Motley Crue recently lost their drummer. Is there any chance that you’d rejoin the band as the drummer?

**Tommy:** Right now, the band is on hiatus. The 3 of them and myself all have other projects and musical endeavors going on. The drums will always be my first love, but I’m really focusing on what I can do with the guitar these days. So, it’s not a reality at this point. But, I will say, that nothing is ever off the table.

**Mag:** That’s promising. Some people have even said that this is a publicity stunt to get Motley Crue back on the scene.

**Tommy:** Really? Where do you hear these things? Not at all. First, our book, The Dirt, has already done that. Secondly, the controversial nature of our relationship wouldn’t be the best of ideas for a publicity stunt.

**Mag:** Motley Crue are envelope pushers. Always going for shock value in what you do. So why not?

**Tommy:** Listen, we wouldn’t joke about something like this. Too many people struggle with a decision of whether to come out. Neither Nikki nor I, nor the band would use this platform just for publicity. That would be cruel. And if we could have, we would have preferred to keep our affairs private, but when kids are involved, it’s too risky to sneak around. When exes are involved, it’s too difficult to keep the development under wraps. It would have leaked out at some point, and our kids don’t need to be told by classmates. We felt that we really didn’t have a choice, but to tackle it head on.

**Mag:** Why take such a risk of alienating friends, family, and fans with something that’s just a few months old. If it doesn’t last, would you regret coming out? How would you recover from that?

**Tommy:** There’s nothing to recover from. Nikki and I both feel at peace with each other. No one can know the future, but we have a lot of confidence in what we have. Ultimately, if something happened, I’ll never regret it. I don’t regret much of anything in my past. This would have been worth the risk. Anyone that doesn’t care to accept this, that’s their choice.

**Mag:** So, you have no regrets about what happened with your ex-wife and serving time?

**Tommy:** Bad things happen. Poor choices are made. But, she and I have made amends. I don’t regret my relationship with her. She gave me the two most precious gifts in life, my sons.

**Mag:** And how do your exes and children feel about your open relationship with Nikki.

**Tommy:** We’ve all talked things through. We’re not all holding hands singing Kumbaya, but we’re all managing and having open communication with each other. Things would be similar with our exes if we both moved on with other women.

**Mag:** Do you and Nikki plan on making a formal announcement together?

**Tommy:** Nope. We didn’t do that with our exes when we started dating them. Why start now?

**Mag:** I ask because there are a lot of rumors circulating and fans are confused.

**Tommy:** Reading this interview will clear it up.

**Mag:** Are you concerned about alienating your fans?

**Tommy:** We don’t want to alienate anyone. We’d be remiss to think that everyone will accept us and be OK with it, But, that’s their decision to feel that way. Our music, both from Motley and our other bands, stays the same. If you liked our music before, we can only hope that you’ll continue to like, whether or not you still like us.

**Mag:** I’ve personally heard some female fans express disappointment. Your looks and promiscuity have always been a lure for many female fans. The _Girls, Girls, Girls_ album from Motley Crue was considered to be a summation of the band’s lifestyle choices; loud music and fast girls.

**Tommy:** Our looks haven’t changed because of this. As for the promiscuity, that hasn’t been a thing for years. So nothing changes.

**Mag:** You’re right on that account. But there’s still that common fantasy that pulses through many female fans that something could happen. The hope of having a chance with one of you.

**Tommy:** I don’t see how that changes. Nikki and I both think that our female fans are beautiful. We know sexy when we see it. I mean, you’re still going to be finding us in strip joints. I was just at one a few weeks ago. We still appreciate the female form. The concept of Girls, Girls, Girls in relation to the band doesn’t change because of who I love.

**Mag:** Could you be seen now at a male revue?

**Tommy:** I don’t think so. What Nikki and I have is just for each other.

**Mag:** So you don’t find other men attractive?

**Tommy:** I find Nikki attractive. I mean, who doesn’t. What we have just came about without much warning. Like I said earlier, we’ve just been helping each other through some difficult times. We clicked.

**Mag:** Did it start with a conversation or a kiss?

**Tommy:** That story is between me and Nikki. 

**Mag:** You’ve always been so open with your sexual endeavors. I mean people have seen your sex tape with your ex. Why so tight lipped now?

**Tommy** : Next question.

**Mag:** Have you been in touch with Rob Halford from Judas Priest, and has his story helped you with the decision to come out?

**Tommy:** We have not been in touch with each other. Our stories are vastly different. But despite that, yes, I think I can say that Rob’s experience of coming out has given us hope. Sadly, we’ve suffered the loss of some friends and colleagues because of this. I think Motley Crue’s hedonistic behavior of the past and some of the troubles the band and each of us have gotten into, have made some of our fans and friends less compassionate and supportive. Rob has been a stand-up individual all along.

**Mag:** This brings us back to the idea of why some people feel that this is a publicity stunt. Rob Halford has been aware of his sexuality since he was growing up. Doesn’t seem strange that it took for both of you to reach your 40s before recognizing your bi-sexuality.

**Tommy:** I’m not sure what you’re trying to insinuate here.

**Mag:** Seems that this could be something more experimental in nature than from within your core being. That’s it’s just all in the name of rock n’ roll.

**Tommy:** Look, I’ve always been open to sexual exploration. I’ve double teamed a lot of girls with both Nikki and Vince. We’ve all witnessed each other engaged in sex with girls through the years. We’ve all been exposed to each other nakedness a multitude of times. While we’ve never engaged, maybe some things stuck in my mind. I seem to remember a fleeting thought of wanting to kiss another guy when I was teenager. But, girls were always a greater weakness for me though. Maybe I suppressed feelings. But it never really bothered me because I was being satisfied completely with women. I didn’t think that I was missing out on anything. However, I can admit that thoughts have weaved in and out of my brain at times. 

**Mag:** Fair enough. So, what can we expect next from Tommy Lee?

**Tommy** : I’m always working on new music. I’ve been in touch with producers about participating in a potential reality series; solo, unrelated to my relationship. I’m not sure if that’s still on the table. Maybe a book.

**Mag:** Any details that you’re willing to share?

**Tommy:** Not at this time.

**Mag:** And Nikki?

**Tommy:** He’s always working on music and an album with Brides. He has some book ideas too.

**Mag:** Thank you, Tommy. For your time. We’re honored to have this exclusive interview with you. We wish you all the best in your endeavors.

\--------------------

Tommy arrives home with take-out for lunch after the interview.

“Nikki! I’m home!” Tommy hollers.

“I’m right here, asswipe,” Nikki says, jolted awake, and now getting up from a reclined position on the couch, with a stretch.

“Well, I didn’t see you, and wasn’t expecting you to be napping, old man.”

“I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Any particular reason?”

Nikki shrugs, “I guess maybe I was anxious about your interview.”

“I stayed away from the taboo topics, if that’s what you were worried about.”

“I don’t know, maybe. Just that now it’s more like an official announcement.”

“Come on, Nikki. That’s taking steps backwards. We’re supposed to be making steps forward.”

“I know. I’m trying,” Nikki sighs, then immediately perks up with a smirk. “You know, I was even thinking that maybe we can go out and pick out a Christmas tree. I might wear a ski mask, but it’s still going out. That’s a step forward.”

“Now you’re talking, Love. Only, I was thinking about doing that we should do that with the kids,” Tommy says, raising his eyebrows at the suggestion.

“I can’t. We’ll be recognized. I know it’s fun for them, but I--”

“It’s fine. We can decorate with the kids. Just you and me will go out….. in ski masks,” Tommy laughs. 

“OK. Maybe sunglasses, a hat, and scarves around our mouths.”

“I’ll settle for that. But, it’s not that cold out today. High 50s. We’ll garner even more looks for being all bundled up in winter gear.”

“A fake beard?’

“Oh my god, Nikki. Do you need me to run down to the novelty shop?”

“Would you?”

“Fuck, come on. What’s the worst if a few people recognize us? Everyone is looking at trees, not people walking by. And nobody is looking for rock stars at a Christmas tree lot.”

“But we’re two guys.”

“You just realized this? I thought maybe my dick would have tipped you off a long time ago.”

“You know what I mean,” Nikki huffs. “We’re going to have eyes on us.”

“Who cares! Maybe they’ll think we’re brothers. Maybe they’ll think we’re co-workers. Who the fuck cares.”

“Co-workers?”

“Yeah, I know. That sounds ridiculous, just like you.”

“Forget I said it,” Nikki says, looking defeated.

Tommy sighs. “I’m sorry. Once again. I was kind of joking with you, but I guess I’m also kind of pushing you. I said that I wouldn’t do that. 

Tommy sits next to Nikki on the couch, and rubs his back. Nikki leans his head on Tommy’s shoulder.

“I’ll go. Sunglasses, hat, and my collar pulled up,” Nikki resolves.

“Love you,” Tommy says, kissing Nikki’s forehead. Let’s eat lunch. I brought some home. I’ll tell you about the interview. Afterwards, some sex to calm your nerves. Then we’ll go.”

“Deal. You might have to pry me out of the car though.”

\---------------------------

“Well, here we are. Are you ready?” Tommy says, parking at the tree lot. 

“I don’t know. My heart is pounding,” Nikki replies.

“Maybe we should come back after dark.”

“No, because then people will give us weird looks because of the sunglasses.”

“OK. Well, this isn’t a drive-thru. We actually have to get out if we want a tree.”

“I….maybe…… um, maybe you can pick one out?”

Tommy sighs. “Are you sure?”

Nikki nods, shrinking down in the front seat.

“OK. I would have liked you to do it with me, but I’m proud that you even made it this far, and for trying.”

Tommy gets out, and starts to walk towards the trees.

“Wait…..”

Tommy hears Nikki’s faint voice from the open window, and turns around.

“I’ll come. I can do this,” Nikki says, stepping out of the car, pulling the collar on his coat all the way up. “Just please don’t touch me here, OK.”

“OK,” Tommy smiles. “I’ll keep my distance, and make up for it later.”

The two stroll the lot. Nikki pointing out some of the first trees he sees, and Tommy being picky about their shape, height, and fullness; too sparse, too short, lop-sided.

“How about this one? Tall and full,” Nikki says, grabbing the tree.

“Look at the branch that’s all fucked up,” Tommy replies.

“Come on. This is fucking nature. Nothing is going to be perfect.”

“There’s always a perfect one. Besides, you’re natural and you’re perfect.”

“Yeah, with trimmings and hairspray, make-up, and hair dye. Otherwise I’m a fucking mess, like that fucked up branch.”

“I’ll tell you what. This year, we’ll get your fucked up branch tree, and next year, when you’re more comfortable being out, we strive for perfection.” Tommy takes hold of the tree. “I think this tree might grow on me.”

“Great. Let’s get this motherfucker, and get the hell out of here.”

“Let’s get it wrapped.”

“Let me carry it. I can hide behind it,” Nikki says, grabbing hold of the tree.

Tommy and Nikki walk up to the cashier and wrapping station.

“That’s $40,” the cashier says.

“Fuck. I remember when $20 got you a tree like this.”

“This is the cost of the misshapen trees. Premium trees are $50 and up.”

“Well, I was originally going for symmetrical, but this one just spoke to me. Just have to have it.”

“Hmmm, by any chance, are you Tommy from Motley Crue?”

“Heh, yeah. I guess my disguise isn’t that great.”

“It’s your voice. Big fan of your stuff.”

Nikki is feeling nauseous and wants to become one with the tree, pulling it closer to him.

“Thanks.”

“Is that Nikki with you?”

“Nikki?” Tommy replies.

“Yeah, who’s holding the tree? And you gotta give it to the guy to wrap,” motioning to the yard guy standing there waiting. “And for an additional $3 he’ll anchor to your roof.”

The cashier tries to grab the tree to pass off to the guy. Nikki grips it tighter.

“Fuck. I think there’s a lot of sap making it sticky. Maybe we should just take it like this," Tommy blurts out.

“You want Nikki strapped to the roof too?” the cashier giggles. “Give me the tree, Sticky Nikki. Or it’s an additional $3 to get you up there too,” she giggles again at her joke.

Nikki reluctantly passes the tree over.

“There you are, Nikki. Wow,” the cashier says, smiling. “Big fan. I like your music. Aren’t you coming out…. [Nikki suddenly feels faint; thinking to himself that she’s asking about them coming out]..... with a new album soon?”

“Uh, Nikki has laryngitis. He can’t talk today,” Tommy says. “But, yeah, in a few months they should have it out,” Tommy fills in, seeing a hint of relief on Nikki’s face.

“Cool. I’m going to get it. Hope you guys tour.”

“Uh, great. Thanks. Here’s $3 to get it onto the car,” Tommy says holding the money out.

“Thanks. Merry Christmas. Nice meeting you,” the cashier says. “Next!”

Tommy leads the way to the car, the guy with the tree following, and Nikki lagging behind by a few feet. When they get back to the car, Nikki gets in right away. Tommy thanks the guy before getting in himself.

“Are you OK?”

Nikki nods.

“Are you sure? I mean, we’re all in one piece here.”

“Yeah. I just need to calm down,” Nikki chokes out.

“Hey. I’ll be right back. The guy is still working on the tree.”

Tommy gets out and runs back to the cashier shed. Nikki huddles in on himself and tries to stop shaking. Tommy returns a few minutes later, passing the yard guy on the way back, who finished strapping the tree down.

He gets in again. “Here,” Tommy says, handing Nikki a Styrofoam cup with hot chocolate and marshmallows. “A treat for you.”

“I’m not a little kid. I don’t perform based on a reward system,” Nikki replies.

“Oh, that’s too bad. I was planning on giving you a bonus reward in bed. But since you don’t function like that. I’ll drop it,” Tommy says, lighting a cigarette, then putting the car in gear.

“Thank you for the drink,” Nikki says, with a pouty smirk.

“That’s more like it. Come on, let’s get home. Take out again?”

\----------------------------

Tommy and Nikki are vegging on the couch with their plates of take out. The tree is in a bucket near the back door.

“So, truthfully, how was it? Our excursion,” Tommy asks.

Nikki shrugs.

“Come on. Tell me. Good, bad, ugly?”

“All 3.”

“And?”

“I don’t know. I was nervous walking around, yet somewhat OK at the same time. I was trying to keep my anxiety away, but it kept creeping up, and now we’re stuck with a reject tree.”

“No way, man. It’s a good tree, and I actually love it because you picked it out, and fought for it.”

“Even the cashier saw it as a reject.”

“Well, it saved us $10. How’d you feel about the conversation?”

“Like a reject.”

“Nothing happened, Nik.”

“I think that my heart actually stopped when she asked about my album coming out. I thought she was going to ask about me coming out.”

“And if she did?”

“I think you would have been trying to rouse me from passing out. And what was that stupid shit about sap?”

“I could tell you were freaking out. I was just trying to help you. That was pretty dumb, wasn’t it.”

“Really dumb,” Nikki cracks a smile.

“There’s that smile,” Tommy marvels. “You did good Nikki,” he says, putting his plate of food down, so he could wrap his arms around the bass player.

“She threatened to strap me to the car though.”

“Well, you wouldn’t let go, and that gave me a fantastic idea. We put the car in the garage. Put a blanket and a meditation mat on the roof. You lay down on it, and I tie your hands and feet to the roof rack. Then I have some fun.”

“Sex? Or driving down the road with me on top?”

“Maybe both,” Tommy says, popping his eyebrow up.

“I veto that,” Nikki says, furrowing his brow.

“Just sex then.”

“Don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s stupid. You can just tie me to the bed. It’s more comfortable.”

“But this is something different and kinky. Besides you’ve fucked on a car before.”

“Nah. And fucking on the hood is different than being tied to the roof.”

“How about this. If the kids point out the fucked up branch on your tree, we fuck on SUV first chance we get. If no one says anything, I’ll drop it.”

“No, you’re going to coax them into saying something about it.”

“Promise I won’t. Come on, shake on it.”

“You’re so fucked in the head sometimes, but fine. Shake,” Nikki says, holding his hand out.

“Haha, you’re going down, man. Then you’re going up…. on the roof. Then I’m going down,” Tommy says, licking his lips.

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

“But, good day, overall, don’t you think?”

“I guess it wouldn’t have been bad if I wasn’t so in my head.”

“Maybe you should start seeing your psychologist again. There’s anti-anxiety medications.” 

“I don’t know, Tom. And I have to be careful what I take. Some medications have addictive qualities.”

“Well, your doctor, knowing your history, can guide you to a safe medication.”

“Maybe.”

“Remember how resistant I was to seeing a professional about trauma from my jail term? You insisted, and now look at me. First, I didn’t know that I have PTSD or that it was even a thing. Now I take medication, and I can actually talk about it on most days. And I feel happy.”

“I know, I know.”

“Well, it’s your turn now. We seem to alternate with our problems and issues. But whatever you decide. I have a lot of patience. But remember, you got an album to put out. You’re going to have to start facing people again soon.”

“Let’s enjoy the holidays, and maybe for the new year.”

“That sounds good. And maybe we can try something like this again soon. Come on, you had to at least like the fact that we were picking out our first Christmas tree together, and you smell like one by the way.”

“I did like that,” Nikki smirks. “By the way, you’re not getting anything this year because I’m not going out shopping.”

“I got you. That’s all I want.”

“By the way. Do you have the kids on Christmas?” Nikki asks.

“She’s got them Christmas Eve and in the morning, then they get dropped off here sometime in the afternoon. You?”

“I had my older 3 last year and Thanksgiving. So she gets them this year. I see them on the 26th. So, I agreed to the same with my youngest, even though we were supposed to split the day. Made Donna happy, and it made sense for me.”

“Well, as much as I love Christmas morning with my kids, I wouldn’t mind finding you this year under the tree in the morning. Naked. A bow wrapped around your package,” Tommy beams.

“I think I can arrange that. I’d like to find you under the tree, and I’ll unwrap you myself,” Nikki grins.

“I’d like you to put your food down so that I can unwrap you now.”

Nikki puts his plate down. “Start unwrapping, baby.”


End file.
